My Escape
by Lilly Winters
Summary: She cannot escape what she feels when she is near him. But why, above all, did it have to be Zim? The one she was supposed to not love... Zagr


**A/N**

**I have not written in so long! Sorry about that guys, but between battling the holiday rush and depression, I haven't really felt like writing. But it seems that that is ending soon. Hopefully :l. I actually liked how this one turned out and I hope you do too. Enjoy sand Review.**

**I do NOT own Invader Zim, etc. This is purely for the entertainment of my incredible readers and fans.**

_One, two, three, four…_

Four trees down.

"I did not expect the storm to get so rough."

_Five, six, seven…_

Seven trees. Only one tree left.

"Did you?"

She shook her head. Eight trees to pass and she would be home. So far seven were down, but why would that last one not arrive? That single tree meant freedom. Escaping the foreign cruiser, leaving the presence of the extraterrestrial, and entering the safety of her home, her sanctuary.

Above all people, she dreaded the fact that she had been trapped with _him_ for the past thirteen minutes. Why Zim? Could it not have been some other student she hardly knew? One her brother did not loathe? And one that she did not furtively adore? The whirlpool clawing at her insides made her mind cloud over and her heart race. His voice alone was enough to push her thoughts off into a sea of emotions and desires; desires she could never fulfill.

_Dib would never allow it_, her mind reminded her. _But who cares? When did I ever care what Dib thought? Why do I care so much now? _

She could feel the being beside her stirring as he rested his hand on the seat, right next to hers. She shivered and quickly swiped her hand away. She did not want that feeling to return. The helpless lull of zeal craving the inclination of freedom to befall a reality that she so wanted. Yet it was to remain in the frenzy of her mind while she silently screamed within.

Zim noticed the girl's silence and glanced at her. Once the aura of his ruby eyes lay focused on her fragile frame, she let her head drift against the window with eyebrows furrowed in pain. The trip from the school to home that had before seemed so swift was now a dragging voyage in which she was unsure whether she would escape, sanity intact.

Leather rested on her shoulder. Without a glance, she knew it was his hand. She refused to check in fear of looking into his eyes. She had been there before. To the place his eyes would take her and she knew it was difficult to find an exit. Her arms folded protectively when she brought up her legs to her chest to hide her frail state.

"You seem off tonight Dib-sibling?"

"You're the one whose hand is on me," she whispered.

He peered at his hand and slowly removed it. The warm flush on her skin faded instantly.

Her heart jumped at the sight of the final tree approaching. Her house came into view shortly after. Even though the Voot Cruiser was still landing, she slid the top open and leaped out onto the sidewalk. Avoiding direct eye contact, she shuffled her feet as a whip of wind fluttered through her hair.

"Thanks for the ride home. It's better than walking through a storm."

She turned on her heel and began nearing the front door. Keys in hand, she listened for the sound of the cruiser soaring through the shadowy night sky. But it remained silent. Only until she heard the sound of the dome of the Cruiser open once again did she realize he was not gone. And he would not be leaving soon.

His boots tapped as he walked across the soggy pavement of the road. She stopped walking, but her eyes remained on the front door_. My escape…_

"Gaz?"

She clutched the keys before gathering the courage to face him.

He stepped forward and let his hand rise to her face, caressing the raindrops that had fallen on her porcelain skin.

"You look so tired," he observed.

"I haven't been sleeping much lately."

"We have that in common."

Both hands now grazing her face, they slid down her neck slowly as they followed the path of the raindrops riding down her body. They finally landed on her hips and he drew her close. She walled her hands flat against his chest and attempted to push him away, but her arms would not move. They grew stiff and she found her joints standing in stone, not budging and refusing to move him away.

Drops of rain splattered from her hair as she shook her head.

"I can't do this. _We_ can't do this…"

"Why can't we?" he said, his eyes searching hers.

"Because I—" But her trembling voice would talk no longer.

With the pause of her confusion, he took her into his arms and kissed her. Raindrops, trees, worries, they all faded. Her world was spinning out of control and while she had wanted this for so long, she hated it too. Everything returned as she stepped away, head shaking and eyes crying.

Without another word, she unlocked the door and sealed it shut behind her. Zim stood waiting, though he knew the door would not reopen so long as he was there. Both unaware, they turned their backs to the door and allowed themselves to slide down it until they lay seated on either the plush carpet inside the home or the rocky cement of the steps outside.

Together, they both whispered, "What have I done?"

**A/N**

**So how was it? Know it was kind of sad, but I didn't want a cheesy Zagr where everything is roses and daisies. Because let's face it: if Zim and Gaz were to actually be together, a lot of people would not approve. *cough* Dib *cough* ;)**

**Gotta love forbidden love, eh? **


End file.
